Who Says You Can't Go Home
by TXGirl4TNA
Summary: TNA Story. Kaylei grew up with Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin. What happens when she falls in love and gives up her spot in TNA only to realize she made the biggest mistake of her life? Rating for language. SabinxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so please read and review, but be gentle. Lol. I take constructive criticism well, though. I do have quite a bit of this story written, but I will only post one chapter at a time (though I promise not to be really long between updates). The first few are going to be flashbacks and then the story will pick up after that. Some chapter will be fairly short and some will be fairly long, basically it depends on where the story is and where a good stopping point is between chapters. My facts are not accurate and I know that. But this is fiction so I can tell it how I want to. Nothing in this story follows an actual current storyline, but could closely resemble one. I know in real life that all the matches are choreographed and the "fights" are not always real, but in my stories some of the "fights" are real and some of the matches are not choreographed. Also in my stories I will be using wrestling names, not real ones unless the wrestling name isn't really a "name." For example: ODB will be called Jess, but Alex Shelley will be referred to as Alex.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. Anyone you do not recognize is probably made up. Any resemblance of OCs or events to other people, stories, or events is strictly coincidence. I do not plagiarize and I will not tolerate it. Please don't use my story, ideas, or OCs without my permission. I am not responsible for lack of air due to excessive laughing; wet keyboards due to crying; or outbursts due to sudden, unexpected changes or emotions in the story.**

**So…sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride!**

(Kaylei's POV unless otherwise stated. _Italics_ indicate flashbacks._**Bold italics **_indicate thoughts.)

I knew they were right. I never should have followed a guy half way across the country. And I never should have let him convince me to give up my dream. I knew I made a huge mistake. One that could cost me everything. My friends. My family. My life. But I was young and stupid. And I thought I was in love.

But today all that changes. I'm taking my life back into my own hands. I'm leaving the man I thought I loved. I'm going to find my dream again. And I'm going to find my one true love. I just hope it's not too late to get my life back.

Let me tell you a little bit about myself. I am a curvy, 5'9" hellcat, with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I was born in 1983 in Detroit, Michigan to a wonderful woman who put up with an abusive husband. Ok, so he wasn't abusive all the time. He could be very loving when we were in public or when he wasn't drunk. The times he was drunk, Mom would send me to one of our neighbors' house. Of course, I didn't have a problem with that. Our neighbors next door (the Shelley's) had a son my age, Alex; and our neighbors across the street (the Sabin's) also had a son my age, Chris. The three of us grew up together and were in the same classes in school. We were inseparable. When one of us got in trouble, you could bet that the other two were involved somehow.

One day (when we were ten) we were hanging out at the local arcade. When we got back to my house there were fire trucks and police cars everywhere. I tried to run to the front door, but Alex's mom (Diane) caught me. My mom had finally had enough of my father's abuse and burned the house down. They were both in it. Mom had been good friends with Diane since they had been in high school. So Mom had asked her and her husband to be my godparents. Since I had no other living family, I ended up moving in with Alex. I later found out that Mom had been diagnosed with a brain tumor a few days before the fire. She had less than 6 months to live. She couldn't bear with the fact that not only would I have to watch her suffer, but she also knew that when she died my father would turn to abusing me. She had decided to kill both herself and my father. The day she decided to burn down the house, she and Diane had moved all my stuff to Alex's so I wouldn't lose everything. As time went on, I forgave Mom for leaving me alone and I decided that if I had been in her shoes, I probably would have done the same thing.

When Chris, Alex, and I graduated we joined a wrestling school run by Scott D'Amore. We wrestled in various indy feds until we got contracts with TNA wrestling in 2004. That's when I met him. Aaron Grady. And that's when everything changed. When I lost my life.

My name is Kaylei Alyssa Jackson. And this is my story…


	2. Chapter 2

**4 years ago**

"_Oh my gosh, you guys! Can you believe we're here? We're actually going to be wrestling on tv!!" _

"_Calm down KJ! We've been through this every week for the past 6 six. Are you going to do this every time we show up here?" A laughing Alex asked._

"_Damn straight! At least until I wake up from this dream I'm having."_

"_It does seem like a dream. Let's just hope it lasts. Motor City Machine Guns forever!!" Chris exclaimed as he put an arm around my shoulders._

"_Yeah!" We all three pointed to our hands where Detroit would be if our hand were a map of the lower peninsula of Michigan._

We'd been doing that since we were kids. I'm not really sure how it got started or where we got the name, but it just caught on. Even our parents and teachers would call us that. We all three had hopes of becoming TNA's version of the Hardy Boyz and Lita. Only better. But of course, as you know that didn't happen. At least not right away. Alex and Chris would later on become a tag team known as the Motor City Machine Guns, but I sadly would not be a part of it.

**3 months later**

_I was making my way to the ring with Traci. That's when I spotted him. _

"_Wow. Who's that, Traci?"_

"_Oh, that's Aaron Grady. He's been here a few weeks. He works backstage. He's hot, huh?"_

"_Oh yeah." I watched him a few more minutes. Admiring the way his nice tanned hands ran through his longish wavy blonde hair. He looks like a California surfer dude._

"_Hello! Earth to Kaylei!"_

"_Huh? Oh hey Alex." I shook my head and smiled at Alex waving his hand in front of my face._

"_What's got you attention?" Chris asked as he followed my gaze. "Please tell me you are not staring at __that__ guy?"He crinkled his nose._

"_What? Why not? He's hot."_

"_Eww. Kay, he's old!" _

"_He's not that old Alex. Maybe a couple of years older than us. Besides it's not like I'm gonna go jump in his bed. I'm just admiring his good looks," I look over in time to see him bed over, "And his nice ass." Turning back to the guys I gave them a cheeky smile and continued on my way to the ring._

**9 months later (3 years ago)**

"_I can't believe you didn't tell us! We've never kept secrets from each other! At least not until now." I winced as Alex yelled._

"_Well, I'm telling you now. I wasn't even going to tell you because I knew you guys would react like this."_

"_And now you're only telling us because we busted you! How long have you two been together? Because it seems like you're pretty cozy with each other?" _

_I looked at Chris, "Umm. About seven months or so. We started talking a few weeks after you guys caught me checking him out. A few weeks after that we started dating." I look up to see Alex pacing. "He's really sweet and funny. I think you guys would really like him." _

_Alex stopped pacing. "No way. Uh uh. Not after he took advantage of you. Pinning you down so he could get on top of you and take your innocence. He's lucky I didn't jam my fist down his throat!"_

"_Stop being such an asshole! He didn't take advantage of me and he wasn't pinning me down. I leaned back like that so he could have better access." I yelled back as I was putting on my shirt and making my way to the door. "And for your information, I'm not that innocent. I lost my virginity while I was dating Eric!" With that I slammed the door shut leaving Chris and Alex staring at the door with their jaws on the floor from the news I just delivered_.

**6 months later**

"_You're serious? But it's such a huge decision, Aaron. We've only been together a little over a year and you're asking me to move halfway across the country. Away from my friends."_

"_Oh, come on baby. I love you and you love me. Who cares how long we've been together. It's not like we're going to get married right away. I just want to be with you and since I am going home so I can run for mayor, I may not ever see you again. I want you to live with me. Be my fiancé."_

"_Oh Aaron! I do love you. So, yes I will go live with you. And yes, I will be your fiancé." _

"_Good. There's just one other thing we need to discuss. I want you to quit wrestling. If I'm going to be mayor, I can't have a wife who beats up people for a living."_

**The next day**

"_What!?" Alex and Chris both scream in unison._

"_You can't possibly be serious! Kaylei, please tell me you're joking."_

"_No, Alex. I'm serious. I'm leaving to be with Aaron. And he wants me to quit wrestling."_

"_You're giving up your dream, our dream, for a guy!? The Kaylei I know wouldn't do something like this for guy. For anyone. Why are you being stupid?"_

"_You think I'm being stupid because I'm in love, Chris? I can't believe you guys are being so bullheaded about this!"_

"_No, I think you're being stupid for letting a guy make you give up your life. In all these years you've sworn you wouldn't be like your mother. Letting a man control you. But yet, here you are doing that same damn thing!"_

"_Fuck you! Aaron is not controlling me! He wants to run for mayor and he doesn't think the public would be very accepting of his wife being a professional wrestler. And I agree with him. So I am going to be supportive of him and quit."_

"_You're giving up your dream so he can achieve his. I agree with Chris, you're being stupid. And no matter how you want to word it, 'that you're being supportive', you're still letting him control you. That's bullshit, Kay, and you know it. But if you wanna leave then just go! But don't come crying to us when none of this works out." With that Alex stormed out of the room. Chris turned to me._

"_I'm not happy about this Kay, but if it's what you really want, then all I can say is good luck. But I'm like Alex, I think its bullshit. Just please take care of yourself. I don't want to see you hurt. Again."_

Little did I know that was the last I would see or hear from the guys for two and a half years. Aaron cut me off from everything related to wrestling. Including my friends.

**Present Day**

I can remember that day so vividly. For several weeks after I was so mad at them both. But after I had calmed down I could see why they were both so angry. I wished I would have called them and apologized for yelling. I would have asked them to help me move. I would have told them goodbye. But I didn't.

Aaron took everything related to wrestling away from me. He wouldn't allow me to watch the shows or check out wrestling websites. He wouldn't allow me to have any contact with my friends, who all happen to be wrestlers. "My friends are your friends now." He would tell me. He even went so far as to make me cut and dye my hair and wear color contacts so no one could recognize me as an ex-wrestler. When the subject came up on the campaign trail, at press conferences, or even while he was in office, he would completely deny that I had been a wrestler. He said the person they were thinking of just looked like me.

The match burned down to my fingertips before I blew it out and lit another. _**The son of a bitch is going to pay for all of this. For me losing my job, my friends, my dignity.**_ I watch the match burn. _**He's going to pay for getting drunk. And laying his hands on me. He's going to pay for this pain he caused. **_The match burned out and I lit another. I hear the front door open. _**He's home. And he's going to pay for all this hell I have been through. **_I blew out the match. _**The fucking son of a bitch is going to pay!**_

I walk into the living room. "Hey baby! You're not still mad at me for last night are you? That sure is a hell of a bruise, but some makeup should cover it up nicely."

"Aaron. You hit me. How can I not still be mad?"

"Baby I told you, I was drunk. I had no idea what I was doing. I would never hit you if I had been sober. I told you I was sorry. But I don't know why. You should be the one apologizing."

"What!? You're the one who hit ME! What do I have to be sorry for? Except for marrying your sorry ass!"

"You were the one running your mouth. Getting sassy with me. I had no choice but to put you back in line."

I just glared at him. _**Did I just hear that right? I was the one out of line? **_Suddenly, I heard the distinct sound of a slap across the face. When I saw the hand print on his face, I realized that I had slapped him. Hard. My hand was still stinging as I stormed into the den, where I had left the matches.

A/N: Ok people, I know you have read this. Please review it. All you have to do is say, hey, good story or whatever else you wanna say. Of course, I am always open to suggestions or constructive critizism. Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**First off I wanna say thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it. What about the rest of you? Do you like the story so far? It's starting to get discouraging that no one is reviewing. I promise that the story will start to pick up more from here. The next few chapters will have flashbacks mixed with present day, but then Chris and Alex should appear (along with some other TNA wrestlers). Hopefully, the story will really start picking up then. Ok, so get to reading…**

**************************************************************

I walked right past the matches to the baseball bat sitting in the corner. I picked it up and tested the feel in my hands. _**Yep. Still feels right .**_I had been an all star softball player on our high school team. I stalked out of the den, past Aaron still holding his cheek, and out the front door. "Baby where are you going?" I found Aaron's brand new, precious, candy apple red corvette sitting in the driveway. I eyed it like I hadn't eaten in weeks and it was a juicy steak.

"Kaylei! No!"

BAM! _**Oh. That felt good. **_BAM, BAM, BAM! _**Really good.**_

"You crazy bitch! What are you doing to my car?!" Aaron started towards me and I raised the bat at him. "Whoa. Just put the bat down, Kaylei."

"No!" WHAM!

"After all you put me through." WHACK!

"Making me quit wrestling!" SMASH!

"Making me lose my friends!" CRACK!

"Making me change everything about myself so that you could look good!" SMASH!

"I don't even know who I am anymore!" CRACK!

"And it's all because of you and because I was stupid enough to fall for it!" WHACK, CRACK, SMASH, WHAM!

"Damn you, Aaron! Damn you!" BAM!

With that one last hit I dropped the bat to my side and surveyed the damage I had done. Busted windshield. Busted driver side window. Busted headlights. Both mirrors on the ground. Multiple dents and dings. _**Nice job, KJ. Chris and Alex would be proud. **_I turned to Aaron who stood there looking extremely pale with his mouth hanging open. I walked up to him, placed my ring in his front shirt pocket, and strode towards my car. "You'll be getting the divorce papers soon." I got in my car and left.

------------

"Hey girl! I was beginning to wonder if you had changed your mind. You told me you would be here 2 hours ago."

I looked at me friend. "Yeah, I know. Aaron was later getting home than I thought. You got the keys?"

"Yep. Right here." My friend tossed me the keys. "She's all gassed up, got a fresh oil change, and the tires are like new. I got the map on the seat and a cooler with some snacks and beverages in the floorboard."

Thanks Nick. I owe you one."

"Just take care of yourself, doll." I hugged him, got in the truck, gave one final wave, and drove off.

I met Nick shortly after we moved here. He's Aaron's cousin. They don't really like each other, but they do tolerate each other since they are family. Nick knew that I was a wrestler and couldn't believe that I gave it up to be with Aaron. He basically told me the dame thing that Chris and Alex had said, but he was nicer about it. Nick and I became friends, though Aaron didn't know it. Nick knew I was unhappy and had helped me find a way out. We had planned to meet up at a cabin pretty far out of town. He had gotten me a SUV to drive to Michigan in and he had come to the house earlier today to help me pack. He had no idea that I had beaten the hell out of Aaron's car, but I knew he'd be proud. I let out a deep sigh as I hit the Interstate to head home.

Home. Did I even still have a home there? Would Diane be glad to see me? Would she even allow me back in her house? What about Alex? And Chris? Would they ever forgive me? Would they welcome me back with open arms? Will they still be the over protective brothers I once had?

_  
--Christmas, Age 14--_

"_How am I going to do this? Celebrate Christmas after Christmas and know that Mom will never be here for any of them. I can't do that." _

_I let out a sob as Alex put his arm around me._

"_Shh. KJ, she'll still be here in spirit. You know that."_

"_Yeah, Alex is right. She'll always be with you. And I know we could never replace her, but we're both still here. And so are our moms. They love you like you're their own. None of us will ever leave you."_

"_Yeah. And we won't ever let anything happen to you. We love you Kay."_

"_I love you guys too."_

_  
--Age 16—_

"_Hey! She said let go!"_

"_Fuck off, Sabin! She likes it and she knows it. Besides there's no use trying to save a whore!"_

_Billy had pinned me against the wall behind the gym. He was my date to the Spring Fling. I thought he like me, but it turns out that he just wanted to get in my pants. Somehow everyone thought I was sleeping around so they labeled me as a whore. I think it started because I had more guy friends than girl friends. Billy was trying to pull up my dress to get his hands in my panties. Chris had noticed that that we went outside and he followed. He didn't trust Billy. After Billy called me a whore, Chris tackled him to the ground. They were both throwing punches. I tried to separate them, but I couldn't. Alex showed up and helped me pull them apart. Seeing that he was outnumbered, and probably had a broken nose, Billy took off running._

"_What the hell happened?"_

"_Chris, you're bleeding!"_

_I tried to wipe the blood away, but he pulled away._

"_I'm fine. Did he hurt you, Kay?"_

"_What happened?"_

"_No. I'm ok."_

"_Hold on! Time out! Will somebody please tell me what is going on here and what the hell happened!"_

"_Sorry Alex." Chris and I said at the same time._

"_Billy pinned me against the wall and tried to pull up my dress."_

"_And he called her a whore so I tackled him to the ground and started punching him. I think I broke his nose."_

"_Oh." Alex turned to me. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yes. I'm fine."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, Chris. I really am okay. But I wanna go home. Now."_

"_Ok. Let's go then. Are you coming Alex?"_

"_Yep."_

--Present Day--

If only I had seen it back then. And all the times before. Even all the times after. And especially if I had only seen it the day I told them I was leaving. Looking back now I could see it clearly. He was in love with me. As I get out of the SUV to pump some gas and stretch my legs I wonder, does he still love me now? Could I still have a chance with him?

**Alright people. You know what to do now. Just click on the review button. C'Mon. You can do it…Pleeeeeaseeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the review. I know these first few chapters seem like they are dragging on, but I need to add the background story of Kaylei, Chris, and Alex. Chris and Alex should be making an appearance in the next chapter, though I can't be 100% sure. This story is kinda writing itself. Seriously. I thought I knew where the story was going, but now I'm not so sure. Things have been kinda hectic around here, but have slowed down so hopefully I can get some more written and posted within the next couple of weeks. Thanks for reading. Enjoy. And please don't forget to review. **

I spent the majority of my trip reminiscing of better days. Days with Alex and Chris. I missed them so much. I played out how our reunion would go in my head. Would they accept me back with open arms? Or would they shun me?

Not much has changed on my old street. A few houses have new paint, new families, or new cars, but it's still like it was when I left. Homey. There's that word again. Home. This is definitely home.

I pulled into the driveway of Diane's house and cut the engine. I couldn't help myself from staring at the house next door. Where my house had once stood. There was a little girl playing in the front yard, as her mom and dad sat on the porch, wrapped up in each other's arms. Letting out a huge sigh, I turned my attention back to the front door of the house that would always be my home. I got out of the SUV and stretched as the front door opened.

"I was wondering how long you were going to sit out there and stare at the house."

"Hey, Mom. Sorry, I was just making sure you guys were still living here." I had started calling Diane, Mom, when I was about twelve.

"Sweetheart, we haven't left for twenty-eight years, what makes you think we'd be gone now? Get up here and give me a hug."

I made my way up the steps and gave her a big hug. "I missed you so much! I was hoping you'd forgive me. For everything."

"Honey, I made your momma a promise fifteen years ago that I would take care of you. I know what it's like to be in love. It makes you do stupid things sometimes, but you're here now, you found you're way home, so it doesn't matter. Come in, tell me how you've been."

We sat on the couch and I told her as much about what had been going on that I could. I told her about leaving Aaron, but I didn't dare tell her about what I had done to his car. I was scared that if I did she might send me to my room and ground me for a few months. She told me about everything that had been happening here. She, of course, had to tell me all about Chris and Alex.

"You know they are in Florida right now and will be until Tuesday night. Then they are going to be making their way up the east coast for a couple of weeks."

"Yes, I know that. I read about it a few days ago on the website. I was thinking that I might meet them in Florida either tomorrow or Tuesday. Do you think they will be glad to see me or would it be best if I stayed here until they came home?"

"I think it would be good to go see them. Maybe you could get your old job back while you're at it. And you could see the others as well. Everyone still misses you. A lot. But be careful. I'm not sure everyone is going to welcome you back with open arms. You hurt a lot of people when you left."

I sighed. "I know. And I miss everyone too. I should see if I can get a flight out in the morning."

We spent the rest of the day catching up and unloading some of my stuff. I repacked one of my suitcases so I wouldn't have to do that the next morning. Steve got home from work and I caught up with him while Diane made supper. Since Steve had to go by the airport on his way to work, he said he would drop me off. The next morning I said my goodbyes to Diane and Steve and I left. As I settled into my seat on the plane, I thought about what I was going to say to the guys. And how they would react when they saw me.

_--15 years ago--_

"_I can't believe your parents adopted me Alex. I'm so glad they did though. I didn't want to have to leave you guys. You're they only family I have left."_

"_Yeah, I know. I'm glad they adopted you too. Now, you're my sister. Isn't that cool, Chris?"_

"_Yeah, it is. I'm just really glad you don't have to leave us, Kay. It would really suck without you here."_

"_I know, but now I get to stay," I hugged them both at the same time. "I promise never to leave you guys. Never ever. No matter what."_

"_And we'll never leave you either. Will we Chris?"_

"_Nope. Never. We'll always be together. Friends forever."_

--Present day--

I awoke with a start to find myself looking into the face of a flight attendant.

"Ma'am, we're about to land. You need to put your seatbelt on."

"Oh, ok. Thank you."

I straighten up and put my seatbelt on. I found my mirror in my bag and fixed my hair a bit. I looked about as decent as I could get for now. As I retrieved my bags from baggage claim I wondered what I was going to do now. I hadn't called anyone to let them know I was going to be here, so no one was here to pick me up. I could rent a car and drive to Universal Studios, but I wasn't sure security would let me in. I could try to call Traci, but I don't know if her number still works. Even if it hasn't changed, would she still be willing to let me backstage? I finally decided to rent a car and find a hotel room. Once in a room I could clean up better and figure out what exactly to do.

So far, fate seemed to be on my side. After I rented a car, I found a hotel close to Universal Studios and got the last room available. I checked in and went out to park the car and get my bags. I got on the elevator and as the door was closing someone hollered to hold the elevator. I pushed the open button and when the doors started opening I regretted it. Almost.

"Hello, Kaylei."


End file.
